


Henry and his two mothers

by Isakindofnormal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isakindofnormal/pseuds/Isakindofnormal
Summary: Henry has a fantasy, well, two fantasies and he doesn't know if his moms would help him fix it. WARNING: Henry is 14 at the start of this fiction but he would reach legal age soon.





	1. Casual oral sex

The first time it happened Emma was alone in the loft and she was touching herself in her room. Her parents were away for the weekend and Henry was at a friend house playing videogames, at 14 he was all for the games.

But Henry decided to leave his friend house earlier so he can spent some time with his mom and what he heard when he arrived at the loft was something he didn’t expect. He closed the door quietly and he heard a loud cry and he knew it was not a cry of pain so he went slowly and silently upstairs and his hand was on his pants immediately but Emma has her eyes closed so she didn’t noticed him. Henry went to the end of the bed and stroked himself but after her mother’s cry of pleasure because of her orgasm he came too and all his white liquid went to Emma’s belly that gasped in surprise.

She opened her eyes and covered herself with her hands: Henry, what the hell are you doing!

Henry was as red as a tomato but he looked at his mother with dark eyes: what do you think I was going to do when I saw you with your hands in your pussy ma? You are as hot as anyone can get

After all this time he would tell you that he don’t know what possessed him but he was on his knees, grabbed his mother’s legs and pulled them on his shoulders, all the wetness made him moan and he wrapped his lips on her clit and she couldn’t believe that she was fisting his hair and pushing her closer to her clit. He ate her with expert and she wondered where he learned to eat pussy. He alternated between sucking and licking and then biting a little bit.  

Henry was smirking when she was crying loudly again and he soon inserted first two fingers and then three when he discovered that she could take the three of them with the amount of wetness that he created. He curled his fingers and pressed against the spongy wall a couple of times, Emma came 5 minutes later.

When she recovered from her orgasm she looked at Henry with hooded eyes: where the hell did you learn to eat pussy?

-With Grace, we did it for an entire month but she broke up with me before we had sex.

Suddenly Emma realized that she just had oral sex with her almost 14 years old son and that he was underage and that it was incest and she was mortified.

-Well, we aren’t having sex either kid, I am your mother for goodness shake

And Henry went back to the bathroom to have a shower, thinking “someday we will have sex mama”.


	2. Caught in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there's cheating in this chapter. Henry is still with Violet while fucking Regina

After that very pleasurable evening Emma accepted Killian’s offer to start a relationship and she was happy. Henry had met Violet and he was also happy and actually he loses his virginity with her, exactly five months after the pleasurable evening.

Regina was with Robin for a year but he left with Marian and she was depressed and without sex for half a year. One day she came to her mansion and went upstairs when she hear cries and moans coming from Henry’s room and she was furious sos he opened the door ferociously and her eyes opened wide when she saw his son’s dick buried deep inside Violet’s private parts and she had to close her legs because of sudden arousal and closed the door again. She was in her room within minutes and she heard Henry kissing Violet goodbye.

Henry closed the front door and leaned against it, he was mortified. Since he reached puberty and while he didn’t know the brunette was in fact his mother he has jerked off thinking about her, he had come so many times thinking about her. And since a year ago he ate his blonde mother he fantasized about both his mothers with him.

He was a perv but he knew his mother was sexually frustrated and she would probably want a hard cock. He was proud of his 5 inches because it was a big size for his young age and he knew that his mothers would love it too.  And he loved his brunette mother as much as he loved his blonde mother so he didn’t see something wrong in giving them pleasure because they love each other.

Regina was in her night gown and make up free by the time Henry entered her room in only lose pants and shirtless. She couldn’t help but realize the V line in his low abdomen that have not been there a year ago and he was also starting to gain muscle.

-What do you want honey?

-I am sorry for what you saw, we though you would be late –he touched the back of his neck and she almost moaned at the muscle it showed. Baseball was surely doing wonders in him –Are you mad?

-No honey, I…I understand that you are teenagers and you are always thinking about _that,_ and I understand that is hard going with sex for long

Henry’s cheeks turned red. Regina crossed her arms on her chest without realizing that his son was blue balled and that her chest was suddenly exposed. Henry’s cock twitched.

-Oh my, Henry!

-I am sorry woman but how can I not be attracted to you with those curves and full breasts mom –Henry touched his cock to try and relieve the pleasure –you are so hot and beautiful mom, full red lips, beautiful brown eyes, big breasts and I am sure that you have a delicious pussy as well.

And Regina moaned and opened her legs on instint and Hery was pleased to see that she was not wearing underwear but her tights were shinning. He was captivated by the same force as when he was in the same situation with Emma and he kneels in front of Regina and licked her pussy. Before she could protest she grabbed her legs and inserted two fingers inside her.

-Oh goodness Henry, what…are you doing

Henry just sucked her clit and made her come in 10 minutes with four fingers deep inside her and he was jerking his cock. Regina had had a few drinks with Emma that evening and her mind was fuzzy and suddenly realized that she would do whatever her son wanted her to do.

Henry took his pants away and went to the bed so his dick was in line with her head and she leaned on one side and took his cock in her mouth but she was soon uncomfortable: baby, sit down on the end of the bed.

He did that and she kneeled in front of him and firs licked from base to tip and caressed his balls, Henry thought this was way better blowjob than the one Violet gave him hours ago and he grabbed her hair and pushed his cock deeper into her and she made some magic on her neck and deepthroated him.

-Oh fuck, fuck mom –Regina pulled back and stroked his cock full of her saliva while smirked to him, she realized that she wanted her son so she straddle his hips but not penetrated herself yet –what?

Regina kissed him and they fought for dominance, Regina winning. She took his dick in her hand and pressed the tip against her entrance and impaled herself in 6 inches and she moaned loudly: oh you are big Henry!

He smiled and started moving his hips with hers and soon they found a rhythm and Henry grabbed her ass and smacked her a couple of times and they looked into each other’s eyes, dark with arousal.

-Oh mommy, you are so tight, so wet for your son-he rubbed her clit and she pinched her nipple so he latched his mouth on her free breast –Yesss mom

For ten more minutes they stayed fucking in that position but soon Henry turned them around so he was on top and he changed the angle and he felt his mother’s walls move with orgasm and he kissed her. He changed positions and sucked his breast for a while and when he knew he was going to come he pinched her clit again and whispered in her ear: come for me mommy, come for me please

And Regina grabbed his butt and cry in pleasure and soon she felt his warm liquid inside her.

-Oh fuck, Henry –she sits down and groaned feeling his cum leaving her pussy – what  have we done, you are still 15 Henry, this can’t happen again

-Mom, I don’t care, I want this to happen again, I want you again –he put her on his lap and rubbed his once again hard erection against her entrance –I am not telling this to anyone mom, pleaaase

And when he impaled her on him again she moved and she cried and he made her come twice again and they went to sleep but the next morning she told him that they would not repeat this actions and he should be faithful to Violet.

Emma broke up with Killian for the second time two weeks later and two days later Violet left Henry because she fall in love with someone else.


	3. Like rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry are alone at the loft. What would they do?

Emma has been having dirty thought about her son for the past two months because he has been going to the gym and playing baseball so he has more muscles and testosterone and she has also heard him jerking himself in the bathroom.

It has been a year and four months since he ate her pussy and he would be 16 in a month and has been with Violet for over a year but not since a week ago that she broke up with him.

That day while she was having breakfast with her parents Snow told Emma that she has to go to school to prepare for the next term and David has to go to work while Emma was free that day and Henry has a day off too. Her son was sleeping so she went to have a shower in the upstairs bathroom.

What Emma didn’t know was that Henry was starting to wake up with morning wood and he saw his mother taking his tank top off and entering the bathroom so her breasts were reflected in the mirror and he suddenly had an idea. He waited for ten minutes and then he rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom in just his boxers. The room was foggy for the hot water of the shower and Emma was hidden by the curtain so Henry put his boxers around his thighs and started peeing.

He pulled the string and whipped the tip of his cock, Emma gasped and looked at the intruser, she was suddenly mesmerized by the sight of his son’s 6 inches long and very thick cock and involuntarily moaned. Henry smirked and Emma covered herself with the towel and left the shower but before she could tell Henry to go she saw how he took his boxers off and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her hard.

She felt his hard erection against her thigh because the towel has slipped off and even if Henry was still a little bit shorter than her they discovered it was an advantage because he kneeled before her and started eating her once again, after a year and four months. She found that he was better at this than last year and that he inserted three fingers in one swift motion and if it was not for his firm grip on her legs she would have fallen to the floor. She knows she should stop him, she knows this is wrong, but she can’t, she ached for her son.

-Oh fuck, Henry

Henry took his fingers out of her pussy and put her legs around him so her butt was against the sink and he rubbed his hard on up and down her pussy, lubricating it and penetrating her in one swift motion. He stayed inside for a few seconds so he could fight back his orgasm that was approaching quickly. She kissed his lips and he started rocking in and out slowly.

-Fucking love your cunt ma, I fucking love how wet it is for me, how wet you get for your son, your still 15 years old son that has a big dick for his age and that is going to – _thrust_ -fuck- _thrust_ -you- _thrust_ -hard in this bathroom.

And before Emma can realize what is happening he changed angle and he is pistoling against her G spot. Fast, very fast and she come hard screaming his name over and over again and when she has recovered Henry pull out of her and turn her around, taking advantage of her post coital bliss and she felt his cock entering her pussy from behind and fucking her hard.

-Oh fuck mom, I love you in this position, I love your ass –he smack her and she moan so he smirks and start smacking her fast for the next five minutes –one day I would fuck your ass.

He grabs her shoulder so he can go faster while with the other hand he rubs her clit because he wants to feel her coming around his cock again: come for me again mama, pleaaase

And she comes again and this time is more powerful and soon after that she feels hot cum inside her and he kneels before her again to clean his mess. When he stands up she looks at him smirking and tells him: I suppose I can’t lie anymore, I desire you, you desire me and I want to know how you learned how to fuck that way

He told her about how he and Violet fucked like rabbits in her house because her father worked late but soon she is on her knees and licking his cock from base to tip and down again and then she sucks his balls and stroke the head of his dick before kissing it and sucking. Is then when he grabs her hair but he just took it off her head so he can see her face and she looks at him with his cock still on her mouth and sucks his entire cock in a way that made Henry rolls his eyes when he feels her throat against his dick and moan. She gasped when she puts him off her mouth.

-Come here, come here –he grabs her by the waist so she can pull her legs around his waist and kiss him –you are hot ma –he puts her on the bed because he is not that strong yet and lay with her –you realize that we would be alone all morning?

-Yeeeah, you can fuck me all morning and probably tonight and tomorrow because you are the perfect little boy

He kiss her and goes down on her kissing every surface of her body and focusing on her tits: he sucks a nipple and pinch another, licks the entire breasts and then left a hickey in the right breasts: _mine, totally mine_. He spent half an hour just kissing all her body but soon that changes…

She pump his cock and take him to her entrance so he can fuck her in the missionary position but after a while he grabs her legs and put them on his shoulder so he can go deeper and faster and she is reaching starts soon but he stops before she can have her orgasm and she moans in frustration but he changes the angle and starts pistoling inside her and then he rubs her clit. Emma feels something similar as the need to pee and she panics but soon Henry gives a particular hard thrust and she comes and a white liquid left her vagina and took Henry’s cock out but he strokes himself a couple of times and came all over her belly and vagina.

-Oh fuck, what was that?

-I think I ejaculated, fuck. That just happened to me one time during a one night stand, you are great kid and you are only 16, you are a genius

-No ma, I am still 15 and you made me so is part your fault.

They lay in bed for half an hour, Emma’s head against his chest and Henry spreading the white liquid in her belly. Emma knows this is wrong, or for society this is wrong, and probably illegal and that Regina would probably kill her if she founds about it but she loves how he fucks her and when he is inside of her she forgets about everything. They fuck again in bed, this time Emma riding him and when she wants to go down to make some breakfast for her son he bend her over the stairs railing and starts eating her cunt.

-Oh fuck, you are insatiable kid, o fuck, _like that don’t you dare stop, fuuuuuck_

Henry’s cock hurts so he bend above her and impale his member inside her hot and full of cum pussy and she is still wet and he goes slow this time. Grabs her hips and kiss her shoulder. Emma meets his thrust and her breast moves in the other side of the railing, if her mother enters the loft right now she would have Emma’s tits above her head but Emma doesn’t care because her son is making love to her, moving slowly inside her. After twenty minutes Emma has come two times and Henry’s cock is so hard it’s hurt so he moves quickly and does something that he knows can make his mother disgusted or very aroused. He spits in her butt hole and move his thumb around the hole and what he hears and feels relieves him, she moans and her walls start to squeeze his cock and he stops his movements and cry in pleasure, his hot cum fulfilling her once more. She follows him two minutes later and Henry is now definitely exhausted and hungry.

-I can make with some waffles right now, uh ma?

Emma stayed in silence for five more minutes after recovering and going downstairs, her insides hurts but it was a pleasurable hurt and she added an extra movement to her hips so Henry would see. She waves her hand and she is wearing one of her big flannel shirts and black thong and she starts making waffles even if is 12 p.m and they should be having lunch. After a shower Henry goes downstairs and they eat the waffles in silence, side by side in the kitchen island, touching hands from time to time and a lot of people would think that they would fuck again soon but they don’t, they stay for two more hours watching the new marvel movie with Henry’s head on Emma’s bare lap.

The door suddenly opens and David gets through it out of breath: Emma! Go change! We have a magical problem and Regina needs you!

Emma ran upstairs and changes in tight black pants, white tank top and black leather jacket, she waves her hand and her hair is perfectly curled and the bed is made, every evidence of her previous activities with her son disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal fun in the next chapter :)


	4. Plugging Emma

After taking care of the magical problem all the Charming family, along with Regina goes to Granny’s to have dinner and Henry sits in between Emma and Neal and Regina sits beside Emma. Snow is talking about Neal’s new milestone.

Emma soon jumps in her seat when one of Henry’s hands is on her thigh and she feels lots of wetness in her underwear but he retrieves it when Regina excuses herself to go home and Regina reminds Henry that this weekend is their weekend together. Ruby came after she left:

-Snow, Granny and I are having some problems and I really don’t want to sleep there tonight. Can I stay at your place in your sofa tonight?

-Of course you can Red, Henry would sleep with Emma, and you don’t mind right honey?

Henry looks at his ma’ smirking and reply to his grandmother: of course I don’t mind grandma, ma and I would have a wonderful sleepover.

And a wonderful sleepover it was.

When they went to bed at 12 a.m. Henry inserted his hand inside Emma’s pajama pants and started spreading the wetness he found on her pussy, making her moan. He leaned into her and whispered: you better cast a silencing spell and cloak spell so a certain werewolf don’t hear us

And Emma regained some concentration, even if Henry’s fingers were rubbing her clit, to cast the spells and then it was time for Henry to fuck his mother properly, he took her pajama pants off and she took off her bra so Henry could lay above her and fuck her.

It was torture.

Henry spent 40 minutes touching, licking and biting all her body except for her breasts or pussy and then another 10 rubbing her clit with his throbbing cock and she moaned and moaned until her voice was rough. Finally he gave her an orgasm with his mouth and fingers on her pussy.

-Oh FUCK, FINALLY KID!

He smirked and whipped his mouth with his hand and crawled back on top of her so he could kiss her and then she flopped them over and she had his dick on her mouth and this time he grabbed her head , fisting her hair and making her take all of his cock and when he let go his cock was covered in her saliva and they did it a couple of time more until Emma sucked and touched his balls so he came all over her eyes, nose and mouth and he has a blissful face while she just whipped the cum from her eyes: would you fuck me raw now kid?

He wasted not more than five more minutes of her hand stroking him until he was ready again and she was riding him. He thought that if he die now he would die a happy man because the sight in front of him was one of a goddess: the golden tresses of her mother were out of her face but creating a halo around her head, her face was still sticky with his cum and her pale breasts were moving up and down while his dick disappears inside of her pussy.

The next day Snow and Charming asked why they were so tired but they just said that _“Henry snores” or “Ma’ kicks”_ but the truth is that they stopped fucking at 3 a.m. and they were up at 7 a.m.

They keep going at it like rabbits for the next two days, fucking in the morning in the shower or at nights while the rest of the occupants were asleep but Friday came too soon and it was time for Regina to pick Henry. Friday was another free day for Emma but Henry already has plans with two of his friends so he came home for lunch.

-Gina would pick you up in two hours –Emma, that was at the sink, slowly walked to him, moving her hips suggestively and touching his bare chest- what do you wanna do until then?

Henry smirked

-I want to bend you over the kitchen island, eat your pussy and fuck your ass and then I want to put the butt plug you have in your wardrobe inside your tight hole so you keep my cum inside while you greet mom later and while you go have fun with Ruby and Ashley and tonight I want you to send me a video of you taking it off and my white cum goes down your great ass.

Emma moaned and kissed him hard, he grabbed both of her butt cheeks and squeezed them. Emma waved her hands and the lube and the butt plug were on top of the kitchen island and she soon found herself bend over the kitchen island and felt her son taking the lube and coating a finger and her butt hole in lube. He inserted first one finger inside her tightness hole while at the same time put his tongue inside her pussy and then fucked her ass with two fingers and sucked her clit and while she came with a powerful orgasm he keep fucking her ass with his fingers.

-You ready ma?

-Yeah kid, please, fuck my ass, fuck me until I can't talk and then get your cum inside me baby, plug me and make me moan.

He groans but put lots of lube on his cock, soon inserting just the tip of it inside her tight hole and he stops because his eyes rolls to the back of his head when he feel the tightness. She is soon moving her hips and he thrust inside too so half of his member is inside and after five minutes of adjusting he is pounding hard on her. His cock slips off a couple of times but she comes when he rubs her clit simultaneously and when he feels the hole wrapping his cock so tightly he has to come and he comes hard, spurs after spurs of thick cum enters Emma’s ass and she moans. Henry grabs the butt plug and inserts it inside Emma so his cum stays inside.

-Come here ma, come here, you are perfect, you are beautiful, you are the best mother in the world.  

-of course you are telling me this Hen, because I am wearing a fucking butt plug keeping your white cum inside but I love you too

They kiss and kiss and let their tongues explore each other but Henry’s alarm sound and he goes to take a shower coming downstairs fifteen minutes later with enough time to grab her mother by the waist and kiss her.

The doorbell rings.

Emma goes to open the door, suddenly realizing that she is wearing her still underage 15 years old son inside her ass and that the woman in front of her is Henry’s adoptive mother. Regina hugs Emma and eye her son suspiciously, she feels something weird but let it pass.

They go and Emma have a great night with her friends, dancing and drinking and while dancing she felt her son’s cum inside and the plug moving so when she goes home she get into the bathroom, puts the phone in place and grabs a video and sent it to his son.

The next day Henry grins and sent a message to his blonde mother: _I am going to miss that ass this week, but soon I would be giving it pleasure. Don’t know what I would be doing this week without you._

Henry found the answer the next day when eh come from a friend house before the time he was expected and he found his brunette mother laying on a chair lounge topless and in a small bottom bikini.


	5. Fun with boobs

Henry stops on his track the moment he sees his mother laying topless in the lounge. His dick immediately twitches and he clears his throat. Regina was unaware of Henry’s presence until he cleared his throat and she immediately sat up on the long, covered her beasts and looked mortified at her son.

-Henry! I thought you were with Nicholas, you said you would be here at 8, it’s not even 7

Henry couldn’t talk, he was very aroused and images of his activities with his adoptive mother three weeks ago came to his mind but after a couple of minutes he answered the question: they have an emergency and I came home earlier, I never expected you to be like this mom.

Regina looks at his son and see the hand that is rubbing his very generous dick, if she remembers correctly and stands up.

-Do you wish to join me in my bedroom dear son? Or have you found a better entertainment than me?

Henry just shakes his head and follows his mother upstairs. Regina moves her hips seductively and Henry soon found himself grabbing her hips from behind and pressing her back to his front and they walk together to Regina’s bedroom. She moans when she feels his erection against her butt but she has other ideas.

She turns in his arms and kisses him, they kiss slowly, passionately and Henry throws Regina into the bed and Regina is soon squeezing her tits and biting her lips. Henry took his pants off and Regina grabs him by the collar of his shirt and presses him to her, they make out for a while and Regina starts unbuttoning Henry’s shirt.

-God, I thought you didn’t want this to continue mom

-You are not with Violet right?

-Nope, but I am still underage

-In two weeks is your birthday, you will be of legal age and I would give you a good birthday present.

Henry groaned and Regina flipped them so she was on top of him and she goes down, sucking his cock with her mouth for half an hour and when she pulled away she looked at him with black eyes, full of lust.

-I can’t wait to see this beautiful cock grow in size, I has seen it when it was tiny tiny and now is very big and goos cock.

Henry smiled and kissed her mother on the lips. Regina started moving her pussy up and down against his cock and he couldn’t wait anymore, he grabbed her ass cheeks and impaled her on his cock.

Regina took the lead from there. She pinned his hands behind one of her pillows and started moving up and down, slowly at first, not giving him the speed that he needed and fast and hard then.

-Oh god Henry, I can’t wait to fuck you in every surface of the mansion baby, I want this, I want this, I want youuuu….oh good

Henry grinned and took advance of his mother releasing his hands and letting them free and started massaging her beasts and after a couple of minutes flipped her. He wanted to experience a new position that she learned with Emma the other night.

-Can you lie on your front mom? I would want to penetrate you from behind but with as much body contact as possible.

Regina did as told and she has a small idea of what he is talking about because Robin once wanted to make love in that position too.

They made love in that position, Henry setting the pace and Regina moving her hips from time to time. When he pumped hard against her Henry would whisper into her ears words like “I love you” or “I love your ass, I would like to fuck it raw”.

Regina was coming for the second time when Henry came inside her and she felt his cum down her tight. She lay there in content bliss and Henry dozed off. When he woke up, an hour has passed and he felt his mother wet tongue on his dick once more but he wanted to give pleasure to him so he told her to sit on his face and that is what Regina did: she sits on his face and starts moving her hips while Henry grabs her ass and enjoy licking her hole, sucking her clit and inserting two wet finger on her ass, she came within ten minutes.

After recovering Regina lay on top of Henry and commanded something: I am going to lay on my back and you are going to sit on my stomach and put your cock between my tits so I can give you pleasure with them and you can fill them with your white hot cum.

Henry groaned and kissed her, passionately and aggressive. Regina also moaned when she felt his cock against her hip but she gained enough strength to lay on her back and coach Henry on sitting in her stomach and he did as told, putting his cock between Regina’s breasts and she started massaging and squeezing them together, pressing against his hard erection.

Henry had never felt something like that, he was pressed, he moved forward and back so he could get more friction and she sometimes caressed the tip of his cock with her nipples, what was pleasurable for the both of them.

-Oh mom, ooooh…I’m gonna….i’m coming moooom

And Regina was hit by a gush of white hot cum on the face and all over her tits.  Henry looked at her with fascination and she started licking her lips and spreading the cum around he breasts.

-Can you be a good gentleman and clean your mother, please baby?

Henry immediately understood what his mother means so he started licking and sucking at her nipples and beasts.

It was a very happy night for Regina and Henry that after another hour of lovemaking went to bed together.


	6. Doing mommy in public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a festival and the Charmings are enjoying the music show but Henry and Regina find the bushes much more insteresting

Regina knows that what she is doing with her son is illegal and must be considered disgusting to a lot of people but she can’t help herself. When his cock is inside her pussy he does wonders to her and she usually is screaming loudly since the beginning but today, that’s not a possibility because even if his cock is buried deep inside her, hiding under her skirt, and his thumb is rubbing her clit, they are also behind some bushes in the park, during a town party where people are buying things in the stalls and enjoying a music show.

_Everything started that morning when they woke up together in Regina’s bed and his mouth was on her pussy in a matter of seconds and he make her come twice just giving her oral and then they came at the same time with his dick deep inside of her when he asked her something._

_-Today is the festival_

_-Yeah, I know my prince, I organize it, why?_

_-I have a little fantasy that maybe you can help me make real mommy?_

_Regina actually moaned at the term of endearment and kissed his lips before letting him continue._

_-I reeeally want to have sex in public, behind the stage while almost all the town is at the other side listening to the show and I can fuck your delicious pussy senseless until you come at least twice and your loud moans are silenced by the music._

_Regina feels wetness between her legs and she nods and straddle Henry’s lap, rubbing her wet pussy against his flacid cock that instantly harden when Henry feels the wetness._

_-We are really going to enjoy this evening”_

So Regina was a little bend over, her back to Henry’s front so she can see what is happening at the stage and with a blocking spell behind them so no one can see them. Henry grabs Regina’s arms and put them behind her back, traping them with his front and grabbing her breasts.

-I can’t believe how wet you are mom, you are enjoying this, aren’t you? You are enjoying your son’s cock deep inside you, and my hands rubbing your clit and breasts. Can you free them for me mom?

Henry let go of his trap and Regina unbutton her shirt letting her breasts free and her nipples harden when air touch them. Henry immediately grabs them with both hands and starts pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Regina moans loudly.

Henry slaps her ass and insert three fingers in her mouth so she can’t talk: you need to stay quiet, we don’t want ma or grandma founding about this, uh?

Regina was finding it incredibly erotic how her son is dominating her, even if she likes to be the one dominating her partners. She spoils her son too much.

-Uggggg, He….-Regina try to say that she is coming but his fingers on her mouth, that taste like her juices, are making that impossible so she licks on them and she moans loudly.

-Fuck mom, that’s it come, come, grip my hard and big cock, that’s it

And after she recovers from her orgasm he spurs inside of her, he goes out of her and turn her around, kissing her hard on the mouth. Regina put a cloak spell around them, Henry grabs her by the butt and take her to the wall of Town Hall but she goes down on her knees, grabbing his cock with her hand and inserting it in her mouth, sucking at the tip and them taking all his length in her mouth so the tip touch her throat and he moans loudly and grabs her head, getting her away from his dick and taking one of her legs, positioning it on his shoulder so she is open for him.

He coat his fingers with her wetness and when he is sure that she is wet enough he insert his cock slowly. Regina moves her hips with his, synchronized with her son they kissed so he muffled her moans. Regina’s right leg, the one that was on the ground, failed her and she almost fall but Henry let the leg he was holding on the grass and get out of her.

-Lay on the ground please –Regina waved her hand and a blanket appeared on the ground so she lay in there and smirked at Henry-yeah, yeah, a queen and a bit more refined

-Exactly de…aah-Henry has penetrated her in one swift motion and left Regina speechless –dear

-Yeah well, you are not so refined if you let _your son_ fuck you whenever he pleases, you aren’t refined if you have come to this party pantyless so I could bend you over and fuck you behind everyone’s backs.

After a few more hard thrust Henry slowed his pace and changed angle. All his length let her mother’s tight channel and she whimpered, opening her eyes to look murderously at him but he grinned and in that moment Regina saw Emma.

-Would you success another one of my fantasies mom? Would you call me daddy, would you let me spank you if you do something that don’t please me?

Regina’s pupils dilated and coughed, she grabbed her son’s length and tried to impal herself on it again but he refused to allow it: not until you respond to me baby

Regina moaned loudly and nodded: yes, yes daddy, please, fuck your baby girl until I can see starts

And Henry inserted his dick inside her and pistoled on her. She has fulfilled two of his fantasies in one day and she would let him do the third. He was so hoping that one day both of his mother would let him fuck them. He knew they were in love but they were afraid of the town’s people rejection and they were also addicted to him, he thought.

-Oh my fucking god daddy, please, fuck me harder –and he did and she came in a matter of minutes and then Henry started hyperventilating –c’mon daddy, you come inside your mommy’s pussy, c’mon, inside your baby girl

And he did and they lay there, exhausted and enjoying the after bliss. Minutes later they arranged themselves and went back to the festival. Regina put herself beside Emma facing the stage and excused for their tardiness.

-I am sorry we are late but my little prince here was having a hard time deciding what he was going to wear.

Henry pressed his front against Emma’s back and the blonde gasped but before anyone could notice Henry goes beside his brunette mother and they enjoy the rest of the music show. Henry is inspecting both of his mother’s closely, Emma is leaning against Regina and the brunette is looking at her every few minutes.

He has to let them be, let them find each other but he still wants to be shellfish before he tell them the truth or break this arrangement and let them found each other.

Once the festival is over and Emma is back in the apartment with her parents and brother she feels David eyes on her ass and smirks at him while her mother is preparing the things for hers and Neal’s camping trip with the dwarfs the next day. Emma is going to have so much fun too.

When Henry gets into Regina’s Mercedes he looks at her with a frown and try to test the water saying: you know baby girl, you were a really bad girl and you should be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a Henry/Emma/Regina fanfic and yes, i would soon involve the three of them together but woul you like to see what Emma does while Henry is with his bruntte mother for two weeks?


	7. Motorbike stranger and fucking dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has been three days without henry and she is hot and bothered. She finds a couple of distractions in her way.

Three days after Henry went to spend the next two weeks with his other mother Emma found herself horny and in need of someone to help her release her ache so she went for a walk through the forest.

She is thinking about stopping right there and masturbate on the lake when she hears the approaching sound of a motorcycle. Emma smirks and starts undressing until she’s in nothing but her panties and she uses her barely controlled magic to wet her body so it will appear as if she just got out of the lake.

She sees how the stranger stops his bike a few steps from where she’s standing. The man takes his helmet off and he checks her out, from her dirty toes to her green eyes, stopping more than necessary to look at her breasts that hardens when he looks lustfully at her.

The stranger smirks and she blushes on purpose so he would think she didn’t knew he was there.

“Hey hottie, can I give you a hand?”

Emma checks him out too and sees how a tent had formed in his leather pants and she smirks again. She approaches him and whispers in his ear “Maybe you can give me some hard wood”

The man chuckles and grabs her ass, pressing her to his hard erection.

“Here? The cops can arrest us for misconduct”

“Oh, yeah they could, but I AM the cops so…do not worry”

She casts an invisible magic wall and a silencing spell so people can’t see or listen what they are about to do. Emma always had a fantasy: she was laying on the seat of a motorbike, her head on the handlebar and a man was fucking her hard and whispering dirty words to her and she also had dreamed of her, fucking two certain brunettes that she has fallen in love with and those brunettes were bent over the bike and letting them fuck them from behind.

She goes out of her reverie and kiss the stranger’s lips in a heated kiss, and he sits her on the bike and she starts unbuckling his pants, freeing his hard cock from the confines of the black boxers.

She smirks at the length of his dick and push him a little so she can kneel in front of him and taste his precum. She gives the dick a long lick from the balls to the tip and then suck at the purple tip. When she looks up to the stranger he has his eyes closed and his hands in fists so she grabs them and puts them on the back of her head so he can guide her mouth as he wants.

“Oh fucking fuck…you are a goddess at this”

Emma smiles and takes his whole length on her mouth, her nose pressed against his pubic hair and she swallow so he can feel his dick constricting around her throat and he lets a guttural moan  scape his lips. Emma continue bobbing her head up and down and deep throating him a couple of times more before standing up and laying on the seat of the bike again.

“I think you can clean my mess”

The stranger takes his leather jacket off and his white t-shirt, showing his muscular torso and six packs and Emma feels her insides clenching and she starts touching her nipples. The stranger jerks himself a couple of times and then kneel in front of her, spreading her tights and grabbing some moisture before inserting two fingers in his mouth and sucking.

“God, I love your taste –the man grabbed her butt cheeks and started sucking her clit and fingering her”

Emma screams and moan as loudly as she could because she knows that there’s no one around and that even if someone was around they would not hear anything. He insert another finger to the other two and starts pumping fast, every time he is inside her he curves his fingers and hit the spongy wall inside her.

“Yes, yes, yes! Don’t you dare stop!”

He does as told and after ten more minutes Emma’s eyes are closing and see feel the heat in all her body and her walls constricting around his fingers. When she opens her eyes again is to see the man jerking himself in front of her and putting on a condom.

She smirks and makes a motion with his finger so he will gets closer to her and when he is finally on top of her she grabs his shaft and guide him to her entrance, inserting his member slowly because she is used to Henry’s length but he is a teenager and his member has not growth that much yet.

Emma moves her hips at the same rhythm as the stranger she is fucking and he alternate between biting her neck and kissing her lips. He smells like fresh mint and his beard scrape her a little but she loves the way he moves inside her.

He started with slow thrust because he could feel that she was not so used to his length and then, when he knew that she wasn’t feeling pain, he thrusted faster and harder, moving his angle so he could press against her g-spot.

Emma can feel how his length stretch her and she also loves how she can feel his muscles supporting some of her weight. She loves fucking Henry but he is still too young to have this strength.

He stops after some fast and deep thrusts that were making her feel so good. She snaps.

“Fuuuuuck you, start moving again, you tease!”

He chuckle against her ear and does as told, three deep thrust later and she can feel her walls clenching against his hard cock again and he grunts, Emma knows that he is coming.

“I…I need you to touch my clit, please…”

And that does the trick because five more minutes of him touching her clit makes Emma start seeing starts, her vision turn white and she screams, she lets a loud screams out of her lungs and the stranger kiss her. Emma moves with him and after a few more minutes he is coming inside her.

“Wow, you are fucking awesome, that was a good fucking”

“Yeah it was, and thanks my lady, I am sorry we can’t continue this but I have to continue travel to my friends”

“Ok, yeah, one second –the second turns into five minutes of kissing and then Emma starts dressing-that was fucking amazing, thank you, I was in a need”

He kiss her one last time and after a final goodbye he takes the road again and Emma walks to her car again, the walk make her thing about what she has just done and smile, she is relieved and she likes this time of freedom in her life.

Once in her car she starts buckling herself when her phone vibrates a few times. When she check it she has four texts.

Two are from Henry

 **Afternoon sexy ma, hope you are having a good day without me but that you are not having much fun without me.**  

**Would I see you tomorrow at the concert? Mom and I would go**

She sends what she hopes is an appropriate response while she hopes that Regina never see these texts between her and her son: **Afternoon Hen, just walking through the forest and the fun is never the same without you. Yeah, I would go with your grandparents, see you there.**

The next text is from her father send to the group chat, a picture of him in the gym and she has to suppress a moan. _Stop thinking like that perv_

And the last one is from Lily who she has saved as “Dirty Dragon” on her phone and that actually makes her smirk: **Hey Em, u remember the old days at 15 when we used to make out and last year when we fucked? I have the house alone and a very wet dragon pussy**

Her reply is quick and simple: **There in ten minutes, I hope you are naked dirty dragon**

When Lily opens her apartment door as naked as the day she was born, Emma admires her body from the painted nails of her toes to the perfect breasts and lips and she immediately kiss her and squeeze the brunette’s breasts with her hands. Lily press her against the wall.

“God, you are hot Lilith”

They share a kiss, a kiss full of passion, a kiss of lust, a kiss of hunger for the other body and after that kiss, when they break apart, they pant and looks into each other eyes. Lily bites and sucks on Emma’s neck and the blonde turn them around so is Lily the one whom is against the wall.

“I am going to make you scream, I am going to insert at least three fingers inside your pussy and kiss your tits and I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before”

Lily moans and the smirks at Emma and help her get her clothes off. When she is finally naked Emma press her body against Lily’s and sucks at the brunette neck while gathering wetness from her pussy.

“God, you are so fucking wet dirty dragon, you were dripping like this all day by thinking about me?”

“Yeah…God Emma, can you like fuck me now?”

Emma laughs but press her fingers against Lily’s clit, rubbing it and the brunette closes her eyes and open her mouth in a silent scream, Lily throws her head back so it touch the wall. Emma grins and insert her tongue inside Lily’s open mouth and they are kissing seconds later. Emma finally inserts two fingers inside Lily’s dripping pussy and the brunette scream in relief.

Emma pumps in and out of Lily’s center and after a couple of minutes she withdraw her fingers and rubs her clit. Lily finds energy enough to insert her fingers inside of Emma and the blonde cry silently.

“Oh fuck Lilith, you are fucking freaking hot”

They pump in and out of each other pussies and come simultaneously, screaming loudly.

When Emma recovers she grabs Lily’s legs and put them around her hips and walk to the brunette’s room.

Emma returns to her parents’ house in time for dinner with a very pleased smile on her face and she doesn’t even notice the lustful looks her father sends her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not post in here any scenes between Emma and David unless you tell me to. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be back soon with Henry dominating Regina.


	8. Dominating Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Regina agree that Regina was a bad girl but how is Henry gonna punish her for that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay i have some author block but i am back with a few ideas and i hope you like this chapter.

_When Henry gets into Regina’s Mercedes he looks at her with a frown and try to test the water saying: “you know baby girl, you were a really bad girl and you should be punished”_

  
Regina looks at her son with a smirk and drives in silence so he would not know if they would play until they are safety at home and once she parks she enters the house in silence too. Henry wraps his long arms around her waist and whisper: “You don’t want to play?”  
“Yes I want to but we have to set boundaries –Regina takes his hand and led him to the sofa – what are your fantasies Henry, regarding this scenario?”  
“Well I like when you call me daddy so I would really like that to happen and I would like to spank you, and fuck your…fuck your ass after I have fucked your pussy”  
Regina moans and kiss him passionately, she has always loved to role play and be submissive with her sexual partners so why not do it with the person she trust the most in this world?  
“Ok, I would like that and I would also let you call me some depraved things…like slut, slutty, cocksucker or something like that and I would let you force me into your cock. My safe word is apples and –she looks at henry hesitantly- would you like try something with magic?”  
“What is it?”  
“I can give you a wand that someone give to me a long time ago while playing that would let you do every sexual thing imaginable like depriving someone of having an orgasm or making someone feel horny all day or immobilizing someone without having to actually use robes or handcuffs”  
Henry grins at his mother, kiss her and nods in her direction. “Yes, I want to use that wand, I want to play this all weekend and I want to wear a shirt and pants during our role plays and I want you to wear a skirt and no underwear”  
Regina teleport them back to the car and Henry at first is confused because he is in the driver seat and he is wearing a white shirt and black pants and she is wearing a very short skirt but then he understand that she wants him to say his previous words back so they can start playing and he grinned.  
“You know baby girl? You were a really bad girl and you should be punished as you deserve”  
“I did nothing wrong Henry”  
Henry grabs her hair forcefully and makes her looks at him and he kiss her rough “You are going to call me daddy and yes, you were bad today, rubbing your slutty booty against my pants while dancing and not cleaning your pretty parts after I fucked you in the garden”  
Regina moans and looks at her son with dark eyes full of lust “You are right dad-dy, I was a bad girl, what are my consequences?”  
“We would see, now you have to go to your room and get on your knees naked from the waist up, leave your heels and skirt on and I so hope that you are not wearing any underwear” he ventures his hand up his mother leg until he comes to the heat between his mother legs and he confirms that she is wearing nothing by rubbing her clit and inserting two fingers inside her, immediately setting a rhythm and when she was a puddle of wetness and moaning like a regal slut is when he withdraw his fingers from her pussy “You hear my command, go, I would be up in less than five minutes so hurry”  
He sees his mother running in that tight short skirt and he rubs himself through his pants, he wants to taste his mother’s limits. I so hope she would be willing to let me fuck her ass.  
Before entering the house he send a text to his blonde mother: **You were hot as hell today and I so enjoyed pressing myself against you. Can’t wait to have your pussy wrapped around my hard cock.**  
He enters the house and close the door with a loud sound so Regina can be aware of his entry, he locks the door and go upstairs slowly , unbuttoning his shirt while ascending and when he finally enters his mother’s room he looks down and directly into lustful eyes.  
“Ok Regina, can you tell me why I am going to have to slap your ass today?”  
Regina looks at Henry from the floor and pout before speaking: “Because I was a slut and didn’t clean myself after you come inside me and because I keep grinding against your private parts”  
“So, it would be 10 spanks for not cleaning yourself and 10 for grinding and I would add 5 for being a slut”  
“No please daddy, I would be a good girl, I don’t want to get spanks, pleeeease”  
Henry thinks that his mother would make a very good actress but he sits on one side of the bed and pat his lap but Regina stays in her spot on the floor “I would not repeat myself again, if you are not on my lap in five seconds I would add another five slaps, baby girl”  
Regina moans and stands up to run to her son’s lap and lay on her stomach there and he immediately covers her ass with his large hand. The first five slaps are with her skirt still on but then he stops.  
“I want you to count from one for the next twenty slaps and I don’t want to hear any sound of complain, if you do you would start again from one to twenty. Understood?”  
“Understood daddy”  
Regina feels Henry getting rid of her skirt and cold air hit her ass and pussy and she shiver. She is enjoying this too much and can’t believe that Henry have a dominating side inside of him. She feels the first slap against her bare ass and count one and she does that without difficulties until the eleven slap against her right cheek and she feels sore.  
“E-eleven” Henry smacks the inside of her tights twice and she count to twelve and thirteen in rapid succession. The next one is against her right cheek again “Four-teen” Henry rubs her right ass cheek and give the next two to her left cheek making it sore too “Sixt-een”  
“You think you can continue?”  
Regina nods and count to twenty with not much soreness. Henry rubs her ass cheeks and then kiss them before depositing her in the middle of the bed. He goes to what Regina thought is his room and returns with oil and commands her to lay on her stomach.  
“You were a very good girl sweetheart and now, after I take care of your boot I would take care of your pussy and if you are wet enough I may put my dick inside”  
In the next fifteen minutes he gives a massage to her ass and Regina lay in contentment. She is feeling sleepy when suddenly she feels a tongue on her lower lips and clit. She hmms and her back curves involuntarily. While sucking on her clit Henry inserts three fingers at once and Regina actually scream, ten minutes later she is feeling the signs of her orgasm when Henry stops his ministrations.  
“No, I don’t think you deserve to cum, I think I am the one who deserves to come” he sees the magic wand her mother told him about and grab it, letting it near him when he grabs Regina’s shoulders and put them hanging from the side of the bed so her head is looking at the floor. “I am going to choke you with my fat cock and you are going to have your drink and after you finish you should tell me how good I tasted”  
Henry grabs the wand and thinks about his deep desire right now, directing the spell to Regina’s throat and the brunette has an idea about what he has just done but she would not be sure until Henry proves it. She sucks and takes her son’s cock in her mouth and she feels it against her throat and she doesn’t choke. Henry suddenly talk her to not suck and just open and she does that so her son can fuck her mouth.  
“I…I am gonna come mommy, take your favorite drink in the world for your favorite daddy in the world”  
When Regina swallow all of Henry’s sperm he turn her around and lay beside her on bed, his arm around her belly and his head on her shoulder. After fifteen minutes Henry kiss her and puts himself on top of her, he grabs both of her hands and with a flick of the wand in his hand he ties her hands to the bedframe. Regina actually moans and moves her hips so they press against his hips and cock. Henry groans and slap her cheek lightly.  
“What do you think you are doing? I never gave you permission to move”  
Henry spends ten minutes kissing and licking every part of her body and looking playfully at her. Regina let frustrated moans and cries of pleasure because she need to come and Henry gives her relieve: with his fingers and mouth and stopping every time she moved he gave her a total of five orgasms and he doesn’t listen to her when she begs him to stop at the third orgasm because it was too much but for him it was not and just after she passed out at the fifth orgasm he let go.  
She wakes up and she feels that her hands are not tied anymore and that Henry is lying on his side, looking at her with a playful smirk but with worried eyes. She nods at his silent question, letting him know that she is ok and that he doesn’t have to worry.  
“I think that was enough roughness for the day, I just want to make love to you now but first, was that ok or was I too rough?”  
Regina grabs his neck and put his mouth to hers, answering his question with that kiss because it was ok and she liked that kind of treatment every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be about David and Emma and the next two would be about Emma and Henry. After that i plan of making Henry confess and see what the repercusions would be. Emma and Regina would start something but would they include their son? What do you think?


	9. Charming Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and David are alone all weekend, What would happen when David confess his lack of sex with Snow to their daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHAMRING SWAN, STOP READING. Next chapter we would see how Emma and Henry deal with Henry's new found kink for dominance and Regina has also something to say about it

The weekend after the festival Snow planned a camping with her dear friends and Neal. So Emma and David were alone in the loft. The first morning they had breakfast in silence and Emma went to work while David spend the day with Hook. But then Emma came home to her dad leaving the shower in only a towel wrapped around his hips and she felt wetness between her legs and frowned, confused _. It is not possible that she feel attraction for her father, right?_

“Oh Emma, hi. How was work?”

“Uh…oh, kinda busy, lots of paperwork, vandalism and chasing Pongo” David stretched so he could grab a mug and Emma found herself looking at his legs and back, closing her legs again “I need to relax, want a beer?”

“Yeah, want to watch a movie?”

“Yes, that would be brilliant” Emma went to her room upstairs so she could change into a white tank top and just a pair of shorts, without panties, because she was always more comfortable pantyless and then went downstairs where her father was waiting for her on the sofa “You chose the movie?”

And half an hour into the movie the group of friends started talking about how great married sex was and David chuckled. Emma noticed but didn’t look or said anything. She was curious and was hoping that her father would explain.

Two minutes later he did.

“It is impossible that they have that much sex with a toddler and a baby because they can’t be that energized after chasing the kids around and working. I am telling you for experience”

“So…you and mom don’t…don’t have much sex?”

Emma blushed. _Why did she asked him that?_

“No, we have not have sex in two months. First we were chasing that villain, then your mother and Neal were sick, then I was sick, then Henry was with us while you and Regina were in that mission, then Ruby was here too and now your mom want to hang out with Rubes, the dwarfs and her old friends from the old world”

Emma reached for her dad’s hand and put it in her lap, he put his head on her shoulder and they continue watching the movie but destiny had a cruel plan for Emma because one of the sex scenes between a stepdad and a stepdaughter caught her attention and send wetness to her barely covered sex and David had his hand on top of her crossed legs. He moved his hand a little and Emma suppressed a moan.

She saw with the corner of her eye that David was looking at her with a weird expression in his eyes. David took his hand away from Emma’s and put it on the inside of her tights and then whispered in her ear: “Are you involved with someone?”

Emma shook her head.

He whispered again: “How long have you been without sex?”

Emma looked into his lustful eyes: “Two weeks”

David gulped and nodded but then whispered again “Are you uncomfortable with where my hand is?” At Emma’s negative answer David moved his hand up her tight and asked again “And now? Are you uncomfortable now?”

“No”

David introduced his hand inside Emma’s shorts, father and daughter moaned when David spread Emma’s wetness around her hole. Emma’s head fall to the head of the sofa, closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent moan. David saw this as an opportunity to kiss the delicious lips of her daughter and when she introduced her tongue in his mouth he inserted a finger inside her lower lips.

“Oh god, daddy”

She felt him hold his breath and she smirked into the kiss, knowing that she has hit a point calling him daddy. He inserted another finger inside her and she started feeling him through his sweatpants, he was already painfully hard so Emma stopped the kiss.

“Let me straddle your lap daddy”

She stands up in front of him, takes his sweatpants off and then she takes her shorts off and his eyes are fixed on her pussy. She kneels in front of him and inspect his cock: seven inches long and one wide, red and veiny. She licked her lips and took the tip in her mouth, looking at him in the eyes. She then sucked his balls and then licked from balls to the tip and then took it almost all in her mouth.

“Oh god baby girl, god, I love you”

She starts bobbing her head up and down, stopping sometimes when his cock reach her throat and then spreading the saliva around his cock so he is fully lubricated. She suddenly has this urge to have his father inside of her so she looks him in the eye. She doesn’t need no further confirmation, his father wants her as much as she wants him so she straddle his lap, his hard cock settling between her wet lower lips.

“Oh fuck daddy, I want you to fuck me with you big cock, I want to ride you wild and then I want you to come inside of me”

“Pro-protection?”

“I take the pill, no STI. You?”

He shook his head and she kiss him and while they are kissing he takes his cock in his hand, she rose a little so the tip of his cock could reach her opening and she moaned when he, slowly, inserted his dick. He closed his eyes and stopped kissing her so she moved her lips to his neck, remembering to not bite or let a mark because her mother could notice. Emma moved a little bit down and the rest of her father cock filled her.

It felt like she was being tearing open.

A heat rose to her chest and she needed to move fast so she started bouncing on his lap, his wet cock slipping from her sometimes but she took it in her hands and inserted it again and when she wasn’t reaching her orgasm she groaned and her father took her by the waist and lay her on the sofa so he was on top.

“Shh baby girl, daddy would help you relieve that tension, I would make your pretty parts good”

Emma moaned and blushed, ashamed of imagining herself as a little girl aching and her father helping her relieve the tension. He inserted his cock again and moved slowly, hearing every sound coming from Emma’s lips, leaving marks on her neck and making out with her nipples. She was actually screaming in pleasure, her voice sore.

“Ple-please”

David increased his speed when he knew he has found the g-spot because Emma’s breath hitched and her legs trembled. He put her legs around his waist and changed the angle so the tip of his cock was on her cervix and he smirked when her daughter’s eyes were blank.

“OH GOD, DADDY, YES, MAKE YOUR LITTLE GIRL CUM!”

“Of course I am going to make you cum baby girl, all over your little dirty pussy”

And in matter of minutes she was shaking and clenching around his cock, he followed her two minutes later. Emma’s right leg fell to the floor and David put himself beside her on the sofa, one hand around her waist. Emma napped for half an hour until she had the urge to go to the bathroom so she moved David’s arm and went to relieve herself.  After that she comes back to his father sprawl on the sofa so she kneels before his cock and starts jerking his half erect cock, she looks at it with desire and when it is hard she takes it into her mouth, licking the tip and sucking hard and that makes David wake up.

“Holy shit Emma, yes”

“Hi daddy, I just came from cheerleader practice and found you a little alone so I thought of relieving you”

David looks at Emma and sees that she is dressed in a short tank top with no bra and a miniskirt, white socks and trainers. She also has her hair in two ponytails. David takes one of them and make her look at him.

“Do you think grabbing daddy’s lollipop and playing with it without permission is correct baby girl?”

Emma pouts and looks guiltily at her father, letting tears come to he eyes “I am sorry daddy, I thought it was ok”

“It is not ok Emma and for you to remember that I have to teach you a lesson”

Emma stands up quickly and looks suspiciously at her dad, he sits down and touch his lap, Emma immediately lay down on his knees. David touch her spine and her backside covered with the miniskirt and give two tentative spankings and then he lower her panties and raise her skirt so her butt is on display. Emma shivers and whispers.

“What…what are you going to do to me daddy?”

“Daddy is going to give you a spanking and you must count Emma, if you forget a number I would start over so please, behave”

Emma gulps and feels wetness leave her cunt and that wetness goes to David knees and he feels his cock twich in excitement. He gives the first spanking on her right cheek. “One” then the left and the right in quick succession “Two. Three” Then he gives the four on her tight, just below her butt cheeks and Emma actually screams “Fo-our” The five and the six also goes in quick succession and the seven is a little less painful. Emma is feeling very aroused with this. “Eight”

“Very well my emma, the next two spankings you would count and also say I am sorry daddy. Is that clear?”

Emma nods but David grabs one of her red cheek hard, letting her know that he wants words.

“Yes daddy, is clear”

David rub her butt so he can alleviate some of her pain but before she can expect it he gives her the nine spanking “Nine, I am sorry daddy” and the ten is directed to the middle of her butt and Emma actually feel tears on her eyes “Ten, I am sorry daddy”

David grab her by the waist and sits her on his lap and rocks her like a baby. Shh shh he says and Emma actually smiles and kiss his mouth. David puts her on the floor, on her knees and Emma raise her eyes to him.

“Now, I give you permission to suck daddy’s lollipop”

Emma grabs his penis and jerk it twice before licking his length from the tip to her sack and back again. David grabs her ponytails and insert his penis on her mouth letting it touch her throat, Emma struggle a little but she rapidly relax her throat and contract it a few times so her father’s cock grow a little inside her mouth. After two minutes or so he starts fucking her mouth and Emma sucks and lick the tip. When he take it away she pouts.

“Daddy I want to feel you inside my mouth, I want to drink you”

David groans, kiss her mouth and then grab her head again to fuck her mouth, he finish five minutes later when Emma contracts her thorat twice around her big cock. “Fuck, fuck, gooood Emma”

While he is recovering he takes her and positions her bare pussy on his mouth and she cry and scream “GOD DADDY, YES, I bet mommy never is this dirty in bed”

David grunts on her daughter’s pussy and inserts two fingers deep inside her, she keeps moving up and down and he feels his cock starts twitching again but he can’t be selfish, she has to make her daughter cum against his mouth. He massage her right cheek with his right hand and with the left he keep pumping in and out of her and she screams and screams and finally, with a last suck on her clit he feels her daughter juicies leaving her bare cunt and reaching his chin and mouth and he clean her.

Emma lay down on the sofa beside him and he smirks.

“Good orgasm uh?”

Emma chuckle “Yeah, I can feel your ego bursting right now. Are you ready to insert your sword inside me?”

David grab her by the waist and stands up with her on his arm and while taking her upstairs to Emma’s bed he keep licking and sucking her nipples and she grabs his hair, pressing him more to her. She knows she should feel ashamed but his dad initiated this and he is an adult. When he reach her bed he let her fall to it and Emma squeals in happiness, he jump on top of her and keep distracting himself with her tits while Emma jerk him but soon the ache between her legs is too much.

“God daddy, it is too much, please, fuck me with your big sword”

And he does it, he impale himself inside of her in one move and stay like that, pressed on top of her, both looking into each other eyes and he kiss her and starts moving, slowly and passionately.

They keep playing daddy and baby girl for all the weekend and on Sunday while they were having a shower together, David fucking her from behind they hear Snow saying she was home when Emma was coming and David takes his cock away and cum all over her little girl butt. Emma takes herself to her bed in white smoke, dressing herself in the process and David yells to Snow.

“I AM IN THE SHOWER HONEY, COMING SOON!”

Emma chuckle and thinks _I am fucked, how I am supposed to look at him in the eye again?_


End file.
